Electrophotographic copying apparatus typically includes a photosensitive member, such as a drum, as an image bearing member, a corona wire, a developer including a toner, and a cleaning device for cleaning residual toner left on the drum and for storing the removed toner. After a period of use, servicing of the various parts are required. In the past, such servicing required a serviceman to go to the user's office to interchange, adjust, or clean these various components.
Recently, however, in order to eliminate the requirement for a serviceman, kits have been constructed in which the photosensitive drum, the developing device, cleaning device, and corona discharger have been made into a unitary structure. Such unitary structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,575,221, and 3,985,436 incorporated herein. These unitary structures are provided so that the need for a serviceman is eliminated.
The structure of each of the above process kits requires that it be thrown away if any one of the components are expended. That is, for example, if the toner in the developing device has been depleted, it is required that the toner and all other internal components of the developing device (which includes a cylindrical development sleeve, a magnetic roller, and a magnetic blade) be thrown away. In addition to discarding the complete development device, it is necessary to discard the photosensitive drum, the complete cleaning device (with wiper blade, etc.) the corona discharger and mounting assemblies, and the housing with all of its appurtenances, such as alignment pins, electrical connectors, counting mechanism, etc. Obviously, such complete replacement of parts is not only unnecessary but also undesirable from a cost standpoint.
Applicant provides a structure wherein any of the above-mentioned processing components may be individually serviced or replaced, thus eliminating the need for purchasing unneeded parts. Additionally, applicant has provided such a structure in which the internal components are made readily accessible for facile servicing or replacement of individual components by an operator, thus eliminating the delays and expenses incurred when relying on a serviceman.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a process kit for an electrophotographic image-forming apparatus in which any single component of various process means may be serviced or replaced in an inexpensive and facile manner without requiring the service of a serviceman.